


Truths Revealed.

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: The Mercenaries and The Trollhunters arrive at Jim's Home only to find Toby and Claire's parents inside.GODDAMIT BARBARA!





	Truths Revealed.

The RED and BLU Team's Van has drived up at the curve of Jim's House as the Trollhunters and The Mercenaries (including Walt Stricklander and Zelda Nomura and NotEnrique)has exited the van and onto Jim's House.

"Ah,after a long day of kickin' butts and pigs,I could really use a drink."RED Demoman said as he threw down his spent bottle.

"Da,is good day for Vodka."BLU Heavy replied hiding his shotgun on his back.

Jim opened the door and entered his sanctuary with Claire and Toby including the Mercenaries and The Changelings.

"Mom!I'm home!And I brought some guests!"Jim called out.

"In here!"

The Trollhunters and his companions walked into the living room,only to find out her mother including Claire and Toby's Parents with concerned looks on their faces.

"We need to talk."

The Trollhunters and Mercenaries shared a look as the RED Medic sighed.

"Oh,Scheiße."

"Barbara,what's going on,"Claire's Mother asked,"This is bad."

The Mercenaries started to sweat,knowing they would find out their secret and truth.

"You said our children's lives were in trouble.My Toby-Pie would never be in trouble,he's an angel."Nana said.

"Actually,their lives are in serious danger,ask them and ask our 'so-called' neighbors."

The Trollhunters and The Mercenaries then huddled in the group.

"What do we tell them?"Jim asked.

"I have an idea;tell zem zat ve go out for coffee and pancakes every night,you know.Just to liven things up a bit."The BLU Spy said.

"Or maybe we tell them that we go camping every night with you guys?"Jim asked.

"We can't those blokes find out about us.Especially your wanker of a mother,Claire."RED Sniper whispered to the Teenage Girl with the White Streak.

"Hey,don't talk to my mother like that."Claire silently scolded.

"It is true,your mother is so goddamn rude."The BLU Scout agreed.

"Mmph mphm mphm pmhpmh."The RED Pyro mumbled.

"Yes,Pyro.We get it."

Then they all dispersed and look onto the adults with a smile with exposed teeth.

"We..uh..it's not drugs,the truth is,we fight trolls."Jim said.

Everyone in the group winced,not taking that word for granted.Strickler shook his head and Nomura just ignored the converstaion by drinking tea.

The parents laughed,thinking it was a joke.

"Barbara?Are you on drugs?"

"No!There are creatures that live beneath us,but our kids are helping them and fighting them."Barbara replied,strenly.

'Bullshit.'The BLU Scout said in his thoughts.

While the parents argued,the RED Spy shared his flask with his comrades.

"Jim,please,just tell them."Barbara plead.

Before the young boy could say anything,the RED Slldier stood up in front of the boy.

"No."

Then,Barbara stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"No,maggot!His secrets stays with us!"The American Patriot replied.

"Excuse me!But their parents needs to know the truth!"Barbara said trying to get over him only for the RED Soldier to block her several times.

"No,sometimes telling the truth will just ruin their relationship and make things worse for that person,so no!"He yelled.

"Look at their bags."Barbara said,she really is playing hard.

The parents searched their kids' bags and found the Shadowstaff and Warhammer.

"What is this?"Claire's Father asked.

"A protractor."Claire lied.

"Uh,isn't it clear?Your son stole these artifacts from the museum,"She sighed,"It was in your daughters bag."

"How dare you!The police arrested your son,remember?"She scolded sternly.

The Trollhunter and The RED Spy then heard someone calling them and found Blinky near the door calling for them.

The Team then walked down the basement and found Blinky and Draal with worried expressions.

"Trollhunter,I think I knew the reason of Aaarrrgghh's disappearance."

"How do you--"

"This is the reason,Master Jim."

In the shadow revealed Dictatious Galagdrigal,who was Blinky's blind brother.

"Gunmar has taken Aaarrrgghh!!! captive and is en route to rendevouz with Angor Rot!"

"The assassin?"The BLU Medic asked.

"Yes."

"Why on Earth would he rendevouz with Angor Rot somewhere?"

"We have no clue,Trollhunter."

The basement door opened and Barbara came inside.

"Hide."

"What are you doing down here?"

"Taking a look at the paintings."The RED Spy lied.

Barbara sighed.

"Don't you walk away on me.You made me look crazy up there--"

"We can just let you run around and tell their parents vat ve're zoing!You must ask us before going with it!"RED Spy yelled pointing a finger at her.

"Their parents need to know!We're parents,we help them with trouble!"Barbara scolded.

"We were the ones who stood up for them.No one else but us.We protected them."RED Spy sighed.

"Look,I know your trying to protect your secret.But please,we just want to help."Barbara said,holding Spy's hand.

"Claire's Mother won't listen to us.She's so rude."RED Spy replied as he took off his ski mask and looked away.

"Did you ever have a child?"Barbara asked.

"I had once,but...I had to live away from him and his mother...I don't know what happened to him now.It's just...he and I don't talk anymore."RED Spy sighed,removing his cigarette off his mouth and blew out the smoke.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't."

* * *

The Trollhunter and The RED Spy exited the basement and walked next to his comrades including Nomura and Strickler.

"Okay,guys.Let's do this,one way or another."The Trollhunter said and his friends nodded.

Jim then pulled out the Amulet as Claire grabbed her staff and Toby his Warhammer.

The Scout pulled out his Scattergun,The Soldier his Rocket Launcher,The Pyro his Flamethrower,The Heavy his Mini-Gun,The Demoman his Grenade Launcher while drinking Scrumpy,The Engineer his wrench,The Medic his Medigun,The Sniper his Sniper Rifle,and The Spy his revolver.

"WHAT?!"

Then,Nomura and Strickler trnasformed into their true forms.

"Their hideous!"Javier yelled.

"Rude."The BLU Sly silently scoffed.

Then,Jim spoke the incantation of the Amulet and donned his armor.

The adult's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"Who wants coffee?"Barbara asked.

"I do!Unless it's from America!"

* * *

Javier then examined Jim's armor in surprise.

"This is the most awesomest thing I haver ever seen."

The RED Soldier drank his coffee.

"No,Javier!This is not awesome!Our daughter is 16,she can't even vote and she's supposed to protect the world?!"

"Hey,shut up!"The BLU Scout yelled.

Then,Ophelia pulled out her phone and dialed someone and placed it on her phone.

"Uh...who are you calling?"Barbara asked.

"The Mayor and 911."

"Damn you,woman!"The RED Spy yelled.

"If an apocalypse if brewing under my city,it's my responsibility to stop it."

"Asshole!This ain't your day,pancakes!"The RED Scout yelled.

Then,the basement door slammed open and slammed shut as the parents have seen Blinky and Draal try to keep the door shut.

"Draal?What are you doing here?"Nomura asked.

Before Ophelia could say something,Heavy took her phone and smashed it with his hands.

"We have guns,you have phone.Baby."

"Trollhunter!We have a problem!"

Then,the door flew open as Blood Goblins came out with blood lust eyes.

"Dammit!Not again!"The RED Soldier said pulling out his shotgun.

"Let's push them back,gentlemen."The BLU Spy said pulling out his revolver.

* * *

After the whole fight,the Mercenaries then celebrated by drinking wine at the counter of Jim's kitchen.

"We've earned this."

Then,Ophelia used her husband's phone to dial the Mayor and 911.Again.

"Come on,give up already!"The RED Engineer yelled.

"Mom,you can't tell anyone."Claire tried reasoning her mother.

"I'm an adult,you don't tell me what to do."

The Mercenaries glared at her.

"Your daughter is right,you can't tell anyone.Only Little Gynt is the one who can stop this war."Nomura said.

"We can stop it,with our help,fraülein."The RED Medic replied.

Just then,Ophelia was having second-thoughts about this.

"Listen,I believe in my child and I need you to believe in yours.We have to protect the way they are,not the way we want them to be."Barbara said.

"Not everyone is perfect."The RED Spy said.

"I know this goes every rule against every parental instinct.But we have to trust them,to protect now only us but the fate of the world."Barbara continued.

Ophelia then looked at the mercenaries.She then turned off the phone and approached the mercenaries.

"I'm trusting you with the protection of my daughter.Please promise me that."Ophelia said.

"Of course,she is under our protection."The BLU Spy said.

**The End**

**(But to Be Continued)**


End file.
